lightstone123_gamesfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Enraptured Misfit/Junie Harlow / Francesca Rowe
'Junie Harlow' *NAME: Junie Yaeji Harlow *AGE: 18 *GENDER: Female *HOMETOWN: Liverpool, England *WEAPONRY: Scythe, Dagger *APPEARANCE: Junie is minimalistic and unpretentious, like your everyday raver-next-door. She wears her hair in an unfussy ponytail, and her serious demeanor lends her an air of studiousness, that she normally ends up breaking with bursts of sarcasm or snarky commentary sooner or later. She has deep brown eyes and matching dark hair, complimented by clear, unblemished skin that lacks any scarring or marks whatsoever. Junie is actually quite short, standing at 5'6" and having a petite body frame. 'PERSONALITY' Junie is generally perceived as quite enigmatic, not revealing much about herself and being difficult to analyze or interpret. She's an uncompromising individual, showing an unwillingness to make concessions to others if they do not benefit her directly, and oftentimes, expressing utter lack of interest in getting into pointless arguments, especially with those who do not share her morals or opinions. To put it blunty, she views trying to change someone's views or ways a complete lack of her time, which is why she chooses to surround herself with likeminded people instead, distancing herself from those that irk her in any form while doing so. Friendly but very private, calm but highly driven, she's usually doing her best to make those near her feel comfortable, even if only for her own sake, but she rarely aims to go any deeper than that. Junie is extremely curious and determined, but unable to stay focused on formal situations, sticking to her gut feeling during most of the time and being a challenge to predict, even by her friends and loved ones. To those people, Junie can seem very loyal and steady for a while, but she tends to build up a store of impulsive energy that explodes without warning, taking her interests to bold new directions. It is her peers' jobs to keep up, as she doesn't get attached very often and can easily meet new people to follow her on her journey along the way. Overall, Junie is not an idle daydreamer, but someone capable of taking concrete steps in order to reach her goals and make a lasting impact. She's known for being perceptive and she usually voices her opinions soundly, a habit that often leads to her being seen as acting in an abrasive manner, something she doesn't really care about as long as her point is coming across and her positive intentions are clear to those who find themselves in her company. She doesn't have much trouble meeting new people or speaking publicly, but that doesn't cancel out the fact that she's primarily self-inclined and would prefer to ensure her own well-being before even considering the possibility of saving the next person, an attitude that can be pliant depending on the circumstances she may find herself in. Her loner-based ways vary based on the intimacy of her personal relationships, though her unpredictable tendecies often lead to little compromise. 'BACKGROUND' *Junie was born in a small Asian enclave to Korean parents. She bounced around in New Brighton and Walton before her family, consisting of her parents and three older brothers, eventually moved to Liverpool when she was five years old. She lived a fairly normal childhood, even if she sometimes faced uncomfortable situations as the only Asian student in her grade. One day, however, when Junie came home and started speaking in English instead of Korean, her parents worried that she was becoming too independent and straying further away from her Korean roots and native tongue, which is why they moved her to Korea with her grandparents when she was 9. *There, she also stood out, as she remembers random elderly people coming up to her on the street and scolding her for speaking in English. In one place, she looked different, but in the other place, she acted and sounded different from her peers, which made her doubt if she would ever belong somewhere and resulted in her constantly voicing a common sense of dislocation amongst third-culture kids. *Confused and lonely, Junie withdrew, becoming quite introverted during her early years and rarely voicing her opinions in order to fit in. Throughout most of her childhood, she felt as if she had to suppress her true self in order for order people to accept her. *It wasn't until her late years of high school and start of her college journey that Junie began to come into her own. Joining the school's student radio was a revelation, and soon after that, being encouraged by the friends she made there, Junie started to DJ at college parties and produce music of her own. Junie is prone to creating rhythms with the cadence of consonants and singing in a hushed voice to kindle a feeling of intimacy, being particularly fond of the way Korean words have an angular texture when you hold them in your mouth. Her choruses are often simple, stretching out her vowels so they hang in the air like creeping nightclub fog. The most special detail about Junie's music is her set of influences. She can curate a unique vibe just playing loose tracks from artists she likes, and even back then, during her college days, she could get a room of people moving effortlessly. *After graduating from college, where she studied East Asian visual culture, fine arts and communication design, Junie started working as a graphic designer and artist assistant by day while diving into the city’s thriving ecosystem of Liverpool's underground parties by night, sometimes going out five times a week. Junie started throwing a weekly party with a couple of friends, where she’d simply cook a big pot of Japanese curry and invite her friends to come over to her apartment. Since many of them were also self-taught musicians, they’d inevitably start playing tracks they’d been working on for each other. As the party grew, it moved to a proper venue, which eventually led to a breakout performance from Junie that attracted the attention of many infamous local producers and label owners. *When tickets for her final gig before she departs to South Korea for a couple months to spend time with her grandmother, who has fallen ill, went on sale two weeks prior to the event, they sold out in less than 10 minutes, and it was only then that the impact of her casual DJing dawned on Junie. She was actually a couple hours from debuting her set before she was plucked from her home by unknown forces. 'Francesca Rowe' 'Character Overview' *Age: Eighteen *Gender: Female *Weapons: During her late teen years, Francesca chose to become enrolled in a prestigious martial arts school located in Crown Heights, therefore, it's clear that she can defend herself more than well while walking down the streets of Harlem. She can easily overpower an armed oponnent at grappling distance, or within the physical reach of a handheld weapon, with her generally lithe build allowing her to evade attacks and cut through corners in order to escape a match, should she feel her safety is at risk. Due to this, Francesca's strongest suit would be, for sure,' combat'. Her fighting style focuses on offensive moves with open-handed techniques, and after two years of formal training, she has mastered the use of punches, kicking, knee, and elbow strikes. Francesca has never found herself involved in a melee weapon match, although many, even herself, might be surprised to find out she's dangerously proficient with a machete. She's no professional, however, and while many of her thrusts and slashes with this weapon might leave openings to her oponnent, her knowledge in self-defense should back her up when she's dealing with someone as inexperienced as she is in handling weaponry. 'Personality' Although the scars from being a victim of bullying by other children are still very much present on the back of Francesca's mind during her daily life, it is a very rare occurrence to see her complain about the struggle she has been through, as nowadays, she's learned how to focus her energy on her loved ones and apply it to her personal relationships in order to grow mentally and emotionally. She has no time for negative self-talk after the years of similar hectoring she's faced from her peers, and won't ever dare to beat herself down or feel unmotivated if her current situation appears to be going downhill, as she knows she's manifesting her best life and has earned all the good things that come her way. She knows everything she desires is on its way to her, and all she has to do is to run out and work hard in order for it to happen, remaining serious and focused with her goals in mind at all times. Francesca can be described as assertive, confident, strong and resillient. She's silent for the most part and chooses to stay away from those who feel the need to spread negativity to others, and she knows better than to associate herself with those who will hold her back and slow her down from reaching her goals. She won't ever disdain anyone, and she's usually warm and welcoming to newcomers, doing her best to make everyone comfortable and forming an opinion on them accordingly. Despite this, however, Francesca has not always been this confident and secure. Having to endure years of being referred to as "cow", "zebra", and all manners of other disparaging slurs throughout her childhood, the verbal harassment led to her changing schools numerous times and dropping out of high school, after which she contemplated committing suicide, being unsuccessful twice over the course of five years. Her mother is unaware of Francesca's failed suicide attempts, and while she tries to mantain a close relationship with her daughter, work has always seemed to limit the time they get to spend together, meaning Francesca has usually had to fend for herself. She does not resent her mother for this, however, as she knows she's making these sacrifices so she can see her daughter prosper. Overall, Francesca is a laid-back girl who looks to be the best version of herself she can possibly be. Right now, she's in a very comfortable state of indulgence, steadily revolving and trying to get to know and interact with the world around her better, something she's always held herself back from doing due to her fear of judgment, something she's since overcome. She strives to mantain a level-headed and warm attitude, choosing not to come for you and say her mind unless you give her a very good reason to. She doesn't have many enemies and prefers not to hold onto grudges, although if there is one thing she knows, that is who her friends are and who she can trust and deposit her support in. 'Background' *Francesca suffers from Vitiligo, a long-term skin condition characterized by patches of the skin losing their pigment. *As a result of this, she has been stigmatized and bullied during a large portion of her life, which caused her a great deal of emotional distress and depression, although after dropping out of high school, she's learned how to shift these vibrations into something that motivates her and keeps her going. She has reached out for professional help to deal with the years of hardship and isolation she faced from her peers, surrounded herself with amazing and understanding people that make her feel nothing but loved and accepted. Francesca has taught herself about the importance of self-love and acceptance, she's finally comfortable enough in her own skin, being able to reach out and help those going through similar situations. *She lives in the long-known New York neighborhood of Harlem, famous for its intimate jazz clubs, soul food institutions and strong African-American heritage. Trendy eateries, stylish clubs and crowded bars make for an energetic, unforgettable nightlife scene, that Francesca has finally allowed herself to take part in and enjoy. She's the only daughter of a single mother, a freelance artist who raised Francesca into being an unapologetic free spirit, even if Francesca seemed to forget who she truly is throughout her experiences in school. *The two are very, very close to each other and Francesca loves her mother deeply. Although they were never nowhere near starving, money has been an issue for as long as Francesca can remember. Starting a few months ago, however, Francesca has started to pick up on a change in this. Having been booked for several photoshoots with local photographers that respect her artistic vision and want to represent her condition and the struggles that come with it accurately (i.e. Santana Gutierrez, Lani Hlalo, Luke Gilford, Oreo Dutton*) she has been able to help provide for herself and her mother, who works two part-time jobs and occasionaly as an Uber driver, as well as developing her own art independently and selling it for a small circle of interested customers. (* Ignore this if it messes up any timelines inside their universe lol.) *As of being kidnapped by unknown forces, Francesca was hoping to pursue a career in modelling and obtain a platform that she can use to reach a bigger audience, speaking out about her condition, the distress those who possess it have to go through and how it's not talked about enough in the media. Category:Blog posts